Fall
by Key69
Summary: Biarkan kami ceritakan sebuah cerita. Mengenai kisah para Mekakushi-Dan yang terjebak ke dalam dunia yang sedang berkecamuk perang darah satu ras dua planet.


**FALL**

* * *

><p>KEY69 FANFICTION PRESENT<p>

CHAPTER 1 : BEGIN(?)

_KAGEROU PROJECT (C) JIN_

_ALDNOAH ZERO (C) GEN UROBOCHI_

RATE : T

GENRE : SCIFI/HURT/COMFORT

Warning : Crossover. Alternative Universe. OOC

* * *

><p>Biarkan kami ceritakan sebuah cerita.<p>

Mengenai kisah para Mekakushi-Dan yang terjebak ke dalam dunia yang sedang berkecamuk perang darah satu ras dua planet.

oOo

_[Vers Empire]_

"Tuan putri, apakah anda siap untuk turun ke Bumi?",

Seorang perempuan berambut putih gading panjang tergurai membuka tirai tempat singgasahananya.

"Tuan putri?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti. Namun, saya harus memanggil anda 'tuan putri' untuk saat ini."

"Bagaimana pangeran Seto? Apakah Tuan putri Mary Vers Allusia sudah siap?", ucap seorang pria yang juga mengenakan seragam merah bercorak sama dengan milik Seto, pangeran Saazbaum.

oOo

Setelah kekalahannya, pangeran Saazbaum dan beberapa yang selamat dari Dioscuria beranjak kembali ke Vers Empire untuk mangatur taktik ulang untuk menghancurkan manusia Bumi. Sekali lagi.

Pada saat yang sama, di Vers Empire kedatangan tamu tak diundang sekaligus mengejutkannya yang dalam rangka akan membantunya untuk mengurus pembantaian manusia Bumi. Entah bisa dipercaya atau tidak, tamu yang tak diundang ini hanya bisa membantu dengan kekuatan penuh satu kali saja dan tak akan terulang kedua kalinya. Mendapatkan tawaran ini, Saazbaum mencoba mencerna dan berpikir beribu kali apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk pembalasan.

oOo

_[Bumi]_

"Kakak, apa kau tahu ini dimana?"

"Entahlah, Momo. Aku juga tidak mengerti–"

"Oi, goshujin! Apa kau baru saja me-restart smartphone mu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ada apa Ene?"

"Ngggg–"

"Apa kau tahu ini dimana, Ene?", ucap Shintaro sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke segala arah.

"Apa aku boleh menggunakan kekuatanku untuk memperoleh informasi?"

"Jangan sekarang, Momo, takutnya nanti keadaan akan semakin gawat." "Bagaimana, Ene?"

"Aneh sekali. Berbeda dengan biasanya. Kota ini sepi dan terdapat banyak bangunan roboh. Dengan kata lain, ini adalah kota mati."

"Tidak mungkin.", ucap Momo.

oOo

Di dalam sebuah ruang tertutup yang remang-remang, berdirilah seorang pemuda dalam bayang-bayang terpantul layar hologram yang menampilkan seorang sosok yang bisa dengan mudah diidentifikasi, pangeran Saazbaum.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang rencana ini?"

"Hal yang kau katakan baru saja tidak dapat saya percayai."

"Bukankah ini yang anda inginkan? Merebut Bumi dan memiliki seutuhnya."

"Tentu saja, tapi–"

"Katakan permintaanmu, dan akan aku kabulkan."

oOo

_[Markas Dioscuria]_

"Nao! Nao! Sadarlah!", teriak Kaizuka Yuki, kakak Inoha sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Inaho.

Ia tidak habis pikir bahwa ketika Aldnoah dimatikan, semua energi yang berpusat pada energi tersebut juga ikut mati. Sesaat ia tersenyum senang bahwa musuh telah dikalahkan. Namun, kebahagiaan yang terpancar melalui wajahnya langsung berbalik ke arah ketakutan. Ia mendengar guncangan di tempat yang baru saja ia keluar. Tempat Aldnoah Dioscuria dan Putri Asseylum berada. Segera ia hancur paksa-kan pintu yang membatasi mereka yang kini sudah tidak bisa berfungsi lagi.

"Y-yu-ki-nee-san–", ucap Inaho terbata-bata sambil membuka matanya perlahan. Dan tertutup lagi.

"Nao, bertahanlah!" teriak Kaizuka Yuki menyemangati adiknya, Inaho.

"Letnan Kaizuki, bisakah kita segera secepatnya pergi dari sini? Diluar masih ada beberapa prajurit Vers berkeliaran! Setidaknya kita tidak lama-lama terperangkap di tempat ini selama bantuan belum datang.", ucap Inko sambil menenteng senjatanya, memecah kesedihan yang menyelimuti tempat tersebut.

"Inko, bisakah kau membopong Nao sementara aku akan membawa tuan putri Asseylum."

"T-tapi bagaimana jika kita terlihat pasukan? Aku tak bisa memfokus membidik sementara aku s-sedang membopong…"

"Ah, benar juga…". Kaizuki terlihat sangat putus asa.

"…Aku akan membantu kalian keluar.", ucap seorang yang berperawakan seperti lelaki yang kini memakai hoodie warna ungu.

"S-siapa kau! Apa kau dari pihak Vers Empire?", teriak Inko.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?", interogasi Kaizuka pada sosok yang tak dikenalinya itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu entah aku berada di pihak yang mana. Aku hanya ingin membantu kalian…" Ucapnya sambil melirik Inaho dan Asseylum. "…namun, aku ragu apakah kalian bisa aku percayai atau tidak."

"Vers Empire? Apakah itu sebutan bagi musuhmu? Nama yang asing.", lanjutnya yang kini sudah ada di samping Inko.

Inko langsung refleks mengacungkan senjatanya.

"Apakah seperti ini perlakuan kalian terhadap seseorang yang hendak menolong kalian?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang sementara aku berada di markas musuh dan teman-temanku sedang terluka dan mereka… mereka…",ucap Inko yang kemudian diikuti tangis yang meleleh jatuh di pipinya perlahan tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Baiklah. Namaku Kido. Aku akan membantu kalian keluar dari sini, namun beritahu aku rute jalan keluarnya."ucapnya tenang berjalan menjauhi Inko. Senjata api sepertinya mengerikan.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Namun, terimakasih. Kami akan menunjukkan rute jalan keluarnya."

Kido bersama Inko yang membopong Inaho dan Kaizuka yang membopong Asseylum berjalan tertatih pelan menyusuri lorong Dioscuria. Mereka berjalan melewati pasukan Vers Empire. Awalnya Inko dan Kaizuka menentang, namun Kido berjalan mendahului mereka (memberi contoh kalau ini aman) melewati pasukan yang sedang berjaga di markas mereka yang sudah mati.

"Cepatlah!", ucap Kido mengarah ke arah Inko dan Kaizuka yang sedang bengong.

"Ini bohong kan?"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Baik Kaizuka maupun Inko tidak percaya apa yang baru saja mereka lihat dengan mata telanjang mereka. Seseorang yang mengaku Kido itu apakah sejenis monster atau memang memiliki benda tempur tersembunyi yang masih dirahasiakan dari khalayak umum. Baik Kaizuka maupun Inko masih tidak paham.

Kido melanjutkan jalannya.

"T-tunggu!" teriak Inko keceplosan, yang dengan spontan ia langsung menutup mulutnya. Ia kaget. Teriakannya yang baru saja terlontar bahkan tidak berpengaruh pada pasukan yang ada di dekatnya.

"Sudah aku bilang, cepatlah!"

Kaizuka dan Inko segera mengikuti Kido.

oOo

"Logam seperti ini. Tempat seperti ini. Apa aku terlempar ke masa depan?", ucap Seto sambil menyembunyikan tubuhnya diantara pasukan Vers Empire yang masih memberanikan diri berjaga di markas mereka yang sudah mati. Bagi mereka, mati demi menjaga kehormatan markas adalah kebanggaan tersendiri.

Angin berhembus menyisir rambut Seto.

"Kido! Bagaimana ia bisa disini?", ucapnya pelan sambil menggunakan kekuatannya melacak keberadaan dan status Kido saat ini.

oOo

"Aku sangat haus!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa–"

"LIHAT SAJA SMARTPHONE-MU!"

"Aku tidak peduli.", ucapnya mengeluh melihat baterai ponselnya yang warnanya sudah mencekik mata.

Berjalan selama puluhan kilometer

"Kakak, disana ada–"

Perhatian Kisaragi bersaudara dan Ene berpaling pada sebuah kapal perang yang jatuh yang tak lain adalah Deucalion.

"Kita bisa menumpang listrik disana, goshujin!"

"Diamlah. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Paling tidak kita harus kesana untuk mengetahuinya."

oOo

_To be Continued_


End file.
